Tell Me
by Skyblade Yoru
Summary: One day, at Luffy's high school, there's a new transfer student. He's very mysterious. Whenever Luffy approaches him, he walks away and disappears. When he talks to him, he ends a conversation with an excuse and leaves. Luffy has to find out what's with this boy and what is he keeping from him. LuffyxZoro
1. Chapter 1

Luffy ran down the school hall and bumped into his friend, Usopp.

"Oh, hey Luffy! We were just talking about the new transfer student coming into our class!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I know! I heard that he's very interesting!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, and cute too!" Nami giggled as she stood next to Usopp.

The bell rang and they walked into the classroom and took a seat. Luffy didn't know why he was so excited for someone new. Maybe they could be friends. Their teacher, Robin, walked into the classroom with a textbook in her arms. Luffy's eyes widened as he saw a skinny boy follow after her. He had short, green hair and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his black pants. He looked pretty bored. All the girls in the classroom squealed.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet out new student, Zoro." Robin smiled.

"HI, ZORO!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Then, they started fighting over who said his name first. Luffy grinned at Zoro, who didn't have any expression on his face.

"Zoro, you may sit next to Luffy." Robin pointed at Luffy.

Luffy looked at the empty seat next to him and snickered at the jealous students. Zoro walked over to him and sat down. Soon, the class ended and Nami gave Zoro a teasing look.

"Hey, Zoro. Do you perhaps have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Zoro looked up at her from his desk and stood up calmly.

"No."

And he left without looking back. Luffy ran after him. He followed him out of the school and frowned.

"Hey, Zoro!" He shouted.

Zoro stopped walking and turned his head. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be heading towards your next class?" Luffy asked.

"I...can't. Bye..." Zoro murmured as he walked away again.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

But Zoro was already gone. Luffy tilted his head in confusion and walked back into the school. For the rest of the time, he thought only about Zoro as he heard everyone asking where he went. After school, he walked home with Ace, his older brother.

"Hey, Luffy! I heard there was a new transfer student. And people told me he was _hot!" _Ace laughed.

"Yeah..." Luffy said, obviously not listening.

"Oi, Luffy. Are you alright?" Ace frowned.

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts and grinned. "Yeah, of course!"

Then, he started running faster and faster. "Race you to the park!" He laughed.

Ace smirked behind him and ran. "Aw, come one Luffy! You know I always win at this!" He shouted at Luffy, who was a few feet in front of him.

Luffy halted to a stop as he reached the empty park. Well, not _exactly_ empty. Standing in the middle of the soccer field was Zoro. He was gazing at the sky, probably thinking about something. His hair rustled in the light breeze.

"Who's that?" Ace asked.

Luffy stared at Zoro and didn't answer Ace's question. Then, he froze as Zoro spotted him and his brother staring at him.

"He's hot." Ace whispered.

"Shut up Ace!" Luffy said.

Zoro walked away from them and this kind of bothered Luffy. He noticed that Zoro's face seemed very sleepy and mesmerized, as if he was under a spell.

"Well, that was weird." Ace frowned. The sun set as Luffy and his brother walked back home in silence. The only thing in Luffy's mind was Zoro.

.o0O0o.

The next morning, Luffy approached his school just in time for the bell to ring.

"Hey, Luffy! Good morning!" Usopp grinned.

"Uh? Good morning." Luffy yawned.

"What's up with you? Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"I heard that Robin is going to pair us up randomly for this project."

"So?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"The project is a get-to-know project! You learn more about your partner, but it's not actually a project."

"That doesn't sound so exciting." Luffy snorted.

"But what if you get Zoro?"

Usopp had a slight blush on his face. Luffy blushed as well and just walked into the classroom. They sat down on their seats. Luffy noticed that Zoro wasn't here yet, but the bell already rang.

"Where's Zoro?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I don't know."

Luffy remembered seeing Zoro at the park yesterday. Why was he there? Robin entered the classroom and smiled.

"Today, we have a project. A get-to-know project. I'll explain it." And Robin, indeed explained it.

Zoro still wasn't there. Luffy started to worry. He really wanted to know Zoro a bit more. Suddenly, the door opened and Zoro walked in with a tired expression. The girls squealed again.

"Mr. Roronoa, you are late." Robin narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, um. Sorry." Zoro said as he sat down next to Luffy.

Luffy's heart started beating faster.

"Let's start." Robin said.

She brought out a box full of small slips of paper inside. Everyone was whispering to each other that they wanted to pair up with Zoro.

"I wonder who I get?" Vivi sighed.

"I want to be with Nami-swan." Sanji exclaimed with eyes as hearts.

"Vivi and Usopp." Robin called out.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sanji and Perona."

Sanji smiled lovingly at the pink haired girl.

"Luffy and Zoro."

Luffy sat up straight and glanced at Zoro. He looked back.

Everyone complained. "Awwww!"

Well, this is going to work out well, Luffy thought.

* * *

I hope you liked it~ Working on next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy stared at Zoro and smiled nervously. "Hey! My name's Monkey D. Luffy! You probably already know that though."

"Nice to meet you." Zoro whispered.

"Why so shy?" Luffy asked.

Zoro looked away. _Maybe he likes me!_ Luffy thought excitedly.

"Okay class! We'll start this project tomorrow." Robin said.

The rest of class was boring as usual until at the end when they had to switch, Zoro went outside again. Luffy decided to follow him this time except he wasn't that good at being secretive. He got caught a little while after they walked through the road leading to the school. Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned around, spotting Luffy hiding behind a tree.

"Luffy?"

Luffy came out and stared at Zoro. "Where are you always going? I just wanted to know."

"Don't follow me." Zoro said as he started to walk away faster.

A mix between curiosity and frustration boiled inside Luffy. Why wasn't he telling him where he was going? What was he hiding? Luffy followed after him.

"I said don't follow me!" Zoro hissed as he began to run.

Luffy got angrier each step. "No! Tell me where you're going!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Luffy reached out and grabbed Zoro's arm. "I won't leave you alone until you tell me!"

"Roronoa." A voice said coldly.

Luffy looked to the side and saw a tall man with a jacket of pink feathers glaring at him. Luffy let go of Zoro's arm.

"Yes, Doflamingo." Zoro closed his eyes.

_What? Did Zoro know this guy?_ Luffy thought wildly.

Then, Doflamingo grabbed both of Zoro's wrists with one hand and dragged him towards a black car.

"Come with me." He said with an impatient voice.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Let go!" Zoro cried out as he tried to run away.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled angrily.

He ran to them as quick as possible, but Doflamingo placed a gag in Zoro's mouth and carried him inside the car. Luffy could've sworn he saw Zoro crying then and that just made him angrier. It was too late when he reached the car because it already drove away.


End file.
